Leif's Letter
by RaccoonWriter
Summary: A letter is recovered following the devastation in Helgen by an Imperial Investigator sent to find out what happened. The letter leads to more questions of a different nature, though one some would consider to be as important. This is a one-shot as of yet, though I may do more with it if the interest is there. Original Character.


**DISCLAIMER: i do not own anything relating to The Elder Scrolls or Bethesda. I don't even know Todd Howard. No money is being made off this, I'm just here to play in the world.**

_(This is a copy of a letter recovered in the aftermath of Helgen's destruction, Fredas 21 Last Seed, 4E 201, located in the burnt-out inn next to the body of a male Nord. Upon reading the contents, Imperial Investigator Ignotus Cosades had requested leave to look further into the matter. Permission has since been granted by the Office of the Emperor, Titus Mede II, with the command to bring justice to the family, if it can be found, as well as to investigate this to the fullest of his abilities for the Imperial Archives._

Sundas 16 Last Seed, 4E 201

My dearest love,

I hope this letter finds you in good health and high spirits, for I am not. I arrived in Helgen later than I intended, although through no fault of my own. It seems this damnable conflict is growing as more of my brothers and sisters take sides, some going against their own kin! I've tried my best to avoid it, but even one such as myself can not escape notice indefinitely, it appears. Hah! What would your uncle say of me now, I wonder? Don't worry yourself though, just got a little roughed up when I took too long to answer a fellow on the road.

Oh, how I miss the land of my birth, not the bitter place it has become. Divided and weakened. Skyrim is meant to be strong and united in her strength! To now see her hurting like this puts an ache in my heart, in my very soul, that I have not felt since our son was taken from us. I wish that night never happened. I wish I could take that pain away, but I know I can not. I wish many great things. All I can offer you is justice, and Talos willing, you shall have it.

I have heard whispers that the man I seek is camped not far from here, I will not say where, but I am unsure if I can fully trust the source. To be seen so easily, it is both foolish and brazen. Perhaps his skill with shadow is slipping as mine is, or perhaps he has heard whispers of me. I fear he will not be alone, so I will have to be careful about my approach. I can only pray the Divines grant me one last victory over my adversaries and protect me as they did during the war, as I fight to bring an end to this dark chapter for our family.

The war took so much from me, from us, and I grow tired of losing. To now go against a man I called brother is a heavy loss and one I struggle with. We fought together our whole lives, always watching each other's backs. The taste of his betrayal upon my tongue has kept me going these long months since I last saw you. I know you were against my leaving, and though it pained me to leave you and our daughter, this is something I must do if I am to see my forefathers in Sovngarde. Honour demands it of me, and I, last of my clan, will see it upheld. I will fight honourably, though my enemy deserves none, for he must know who brings about his death. I will fight with the grit and steel of my ancestors, I will fight with a vengeance. I will fight with the fury of the Five Hundred, and it will be needed as we are of similar skill with blade.

I do not know how long he will stay camped, so I set out at first light, and I ask that you do not weep for me this night, for the very thought of your sadness may fill me with such chill that distracts me from my course. My heart has hardened and set my resolve ablaze, but I feel as if you are the only one who can dissuade me. I hope by the time this missive reaches you however, my request will have proven unnecessary and I will be heading home to you, victory hanging from my saddle, with sorrow behind and peace ahead.

Forever yours,

Leif

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I thank you for reading this short letter. Had the idea rolling around in my head for a bit, for a number of different purposes. I haven't written in quite a while, so this kinda acts as a test to see how much rust is to be shaken off. Constructive criticism and feedback is greatly appreciated. Hope to get my skills back to where they were and post some more to here.


End file.
